Yume Nikki: Después del Sueño
by Paul Vidale
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué pasaría si Madotsuki hubiera sobrevivido a su suicidio? Esta historia se basa en las teorías y especulaciones que hay en Internet sobre los personajes de Yume Nikki, y unas propias que deduje yo mismo al analizar el juego para sacar mis propias conclusiones.
1. Capítulo 1 - El balcón

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL BALCÓN**

 _Uno, dos, tres..._

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba esto. Lo sabía desde que vio las doce puertas por primera vez.

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás", se decía una y otra vez. Aún temía la idea de dejar atrás su vida, pero ya no era momento para echarse atrás.

 _Siete, ocho, nueve..._

Eran muchos efectos. La ansiedad le estaba matando.

 _Diez, once, doce..._

A lo mejor no era tan grave como se lo imaginaba. Era cuestión de tener mente más abierta ante el asunto.

 _Trece, catorce, quince..._

Uno a uno iba dejando los huevos en el suelo. Los sacaba del pecho como desde una ventana y los colocaba sobre la superficie del lobby delicadamente. Había encontrado cada uno de estos en las profundidades de sus sueños con bastante trabajo.

La idea de abandonarlos ahí así sin más le parecía un poco... desgarradora.

 _Dieciseis, diecisiete, dieciocho..._

Ah, qué efectos más extraños y bizarros eran estos. Ya no recordaba la procedencia de la mayoría de estos. Seguramente muchos de ellos provenían de recuerdos dolorosos.

 _Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno..._

De repente, le llegó un pensamiento inesperado. ¿De verdad no había otra salida? ¿De verdad la muerte era la solución a sus problemas?

 _Veintidos, veintitres..._

No, esto no debería terminar así. No es lo correcto. Pero entonces, observó el último efecto...

El efecto cuchillo.

No se había puesto a pensar en eso antes, pero... ¿qué significaba para ella la muerte? Lo pensó por un momento, pero no pudo descubrirlo. Había matado a tanta gente y... cosas en sus sueños, pero nunca se puso a pensar seriamente por qué lo hacía. ¿Se estaba desquitando por lo ocurrido en el pasado? ¿Era acaso algún tipo de rabieta mortal? ¿Emociones y pensamientos que nunca salieron a flote mientras estaba despierta?

No estaba segura, pero sí sabía que llegado a este punto, no era más que un hábito que se daba de forma natural.

"La muerte no significa nada para mi", se dijo a si misma, entonces colocó el último huevo en el suelo.

 _Veinticuatro._

Los coloridos huevos adornaban el centro del lobby imaginario al que tantas veces había acudido para viajar entre sueños.

Los observó por un momento, como despidiéndose de ellos por última vez. Luego levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor. Las doce puertas estaban ahí, como siempre, con ese imponente aspecto que traía recuerdos algo nostálgicos de los mundos a los que conectaban.

Puso la mano sobre su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y se pellizcó bruscamente.

Madotsuki despertó del sueño y se levantó de la cama hacia su pequeño escritorio.

La última nota en el diario.

Escribió cómo consiguió su último efecto y cómo fue dejando uno tras otro de estos. Al final sólo escribió "ADIÓS", y cerró el diario de los sueños.

Se dirigió hacia el balcón. No quiso ver más esa habitación, por lo que se apresuró a salir.

El aire frío de la mañana le golpeó en su cara como un látigo. Cerró suavemente la puerta de vidrio, y al voltearse vió la pequeña escalera que yacía apoyada al barandal del balcón.

Casi sintió como si hubiera aparecido ahí de repente, pero sabía perfectamente que ella misma lo colocó ahí la noche anterior, sabiendo lo último que iba a hacer en el mundo de los sueños.

Subió los pequeños tres escalones y se inclinó para mirar hacia abajo. Los cuatro pisos inferiores se veían tan lejanos y la calle parecía lúgubre. No había nadie ni nada cerca, eso era importante. Titubeó por un instante, pero luego se recordó que la muerte no significaba nada para ella. Sólo quería desaparecer esa existencia inútil y que el mundo la olvidara.

Tomó aire, se paró derecha y saltó del balcón hacia lo desconocido.

No era demasiado alto, pero le pareció que la caída duró una eternidad. El aire sacudía sus trenzas violentamente hacía arriba. Cerró los ojos y en menos de un segundo sintió un horrible dolor en el torso y las piernas, pero inmediatamente después, absolutamente nada.

* * *

Oscuridad.

Todo era oscuridad.

Y silencio.

Un silencio adornecedor.

Era tan agradable.

No podía sentir sus manos. No podía sentir su cuerpo. Estaba como adormecida. "¿Dónde estoy?, se preguntó de forma somnolienta.

Este no es el mundo de los sueños. Nunca estuve aquí. Es sólo oscuridad. Una oscuridad inquietante. Pero muy relajadora. No sentía nada, era como seguir soñando.

"Pero este no es un sueño, o sí?"

Entonces lo recordó. Ella saltó de su balcón no hace mucho.

"¿Entonces estoy muerta? Qué raro se siente."

Sentía como su ser flotaba en medio de una nada infinita. Era tan relajante. "Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora?", se preguntó.

El silencio era ensordecedor, pero muy placentero. A la distancia llegó a ver dos de esos extraños seres en forma de campana que veía en sus sueños. Tintineaban suavente mientras ella se alejaba hasta que ya no los oía. No pudo recordar otra cosa que no fuera de sus sueños en ese momento. Tantas cosas que había vivido, tantas experiencias. Habían cosas que le desagradaban, habían cosas que le gustaban.

Para ella, todo eso le parecía más real que la vida real. Pero esto no era como en sus sueños, era mucho más tranquilizante. Sintió una paz interior tremenda y se la pasó flotando en el mundo oscuro como polvo que se deja llevar por el viento, sin preocupaciones.

De repente empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el brazo.

Un momento, ¿brazo? Pero ya había abandonado su forma física, ¿no es así?

De a poco empezó a sentir su pecho, sus piernas, su cabeza, todo estaba volviendo a ella lentamente.

Pero de pronto, sintió en todo su cuerpo un dolor extremo e insoportable. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en lo que el mundo oscuro se desvaneció paulatinamente y pudo ver unas luces intensas que la enceguecían sin piedad, un techo extraño de un color pastel y cinco figuras imponentes y sombrías inclinadas hacía ella.

Pudo escuchar su propia voz al gritar. Estaba genuinamente asustada de encontrar algo tan horrible después de un sueño tan apacible. Eso y el hecho de volver a sentir su cuerpo, pero de una forma tan maltrecha y lesionada, le dieron una sorpresa tal que no pudo callarse por nada.

No podía mover ni un músculo, lo que la dejó más aterrada que nunca. Una de las figuras se alejó rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo con un objeto que resplandecía con la luz.

Tomó el brazo de Madotsuki, le inyectó algo con la jeringa y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, notó que su voz se apagaba, dejó de sentir su cuerpo una vez más y volvió a esa extraña penumbra.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La habitación de hospital

**CAPITULO 2**

 **LA HABITACIÓN DE HOSPITAL**

Madotsuki se despertó bruscamente. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Acababa de despertar de un largo y pesado sueño donde no había nada más que una profunda y silenciosa oscuridad. Se parecía mucho a un sueño que tuvo anteriormente, pero en este la sensación era desagradable, desesperante y abrumadora.

Entonces recordó algo que no cuadraba mucho. Recordó haber saltado desde su balcón... ¿Qué pasó después de eso? Le dolía la cabeza y no podía recordar lo que pasó exactamente, o si realmente ocurrió.

Es normal, a veces sus sueños le jugaban malas pasadas, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Trató de recordar si pasó algo más, pero no pudo.

"Creo que jugaré NASU un momento, iré al baño y volveré a dormir", pensó.

Abrió los ojos y se preparó para levantarse, pero se detuvo súbitamente para apreciar que la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la misma en la que se despertaba cada vez que volvía del mundo de los sueños. Observó alarmadamente a su alrededor.

Una máquina que mide el ritmo cardíaco, una bolsa de transfusión de sangre, una mesita simple, cortinas blancas, tanques de oxígeno, un televisor. Reconoció ese suave tono pastel en las paredes y el techo. Lo había visto al despertar de la oscuridad por un momento. Era un tono verde pastel algo aburrido.

"Detesto este color", pensó, aunque no estaba segura del por qué.

El lugar le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez muy extraño.

"No. No es posible. Esta no es mi habitación. ¿Dónde diablos estoy?"

Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que llevaba encima una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno, un tubo delgado en su brazo que le proporcionaba sangre, una bata blanca y que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba vendado.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, posiblemente con varios huesos rotos y órganos aplastados.

"¿De verdad salté del balcón aquella vez?"

No se esperaba esto para nada. La muerte se había olvidado de recorgerla. Maldición, esto no podía estar pasando.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adormecido. No podía moverse. Posiblemente era algún efecto de la anestesia o alguna medicina moderna.

"No, yo no puedo estar aquí. Esto no es real. No es más que un sueño. No es más que otro bizarro evento muy desagradable que no había presenciado antes. En realidad, sigo dormida en mi habitación."

Se calmó un poco con este pensamiento y se dispuso a salir del mal sueño. Quiso levantar la mano para pellizcarse la mejilla y volver a su habitación, pero no pudo mover el brazo sano. Qué desagradable sensación. No había forma de despertar. Decidió esperar hasta que el evento acabara.

* * *

Pasaron 40 minutos y aún no ocurría nada. Qué evento más extraño. Ya estaba aburrida de esto. Una vez más intentó moverse y esta vez logró mover el brazo unos centímetros.

"Es inútil", se dijo.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al oír unos pasos aproximarse y vio con horror que la puerta de la habitación se abría ruidosamente, en lo que entraba una alta figura humanoide con rostro de pájaro sin plumas. Llevaba un largo guardapolvo blanco y un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello. Tenía poco cabello, de color gris, y le brillaban los ojos fuera de órbita de un tono rojizo con muchas venas.

Madotsuki quiso gritar, pero la voz le salía débil; sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, pero pudo moverse un poco. El pájaro graznó ruidosamente, con la cabeza volteada hacia fuera de la habitación, en lo que entraron dos Toriningen más con ropa de enfermera. Entre los tres le sujetaron con fuerza de las extremidades. Podía sentir su cuerpo moverse cada vez más, pero era difícil hacerlo porque los pájaros no dejaban de sujetarla. Entró un cuarto Toriningen con una clase de cinta negra de goma y se acercó corriendo hacia Madotsuki. Esto era demasiado para ella, ya no pudo aguantar más esta pesadilla. Le asestó un puñetazo en el pico al pajarraco enfermera que agarraba su mano izquierda, su brazo sano, tomó rápidamente su mejilla y se pellizcó con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con la pesadilla lo antes posible.

No ocurrió nada. Sólo se lastimó el rostro.

Dejó de forcejear, de gritar y de moverse al cabo de un rato. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, incapaz de procesar lo que acaba de percatarse.

Entre los cuatro pájaros amarraron fuertemente sus extremidades a los lados de la camilla. Dentro de un rato, los últimos tres dejaron la habitación tranquilamente, con los ojos más normales y blancos; la que fue golpeada se frotaba el pico delicadamente.

El Toriningen de la bata blanca también se veía más tranquilo.

Le hechó una mirada a la problemática joven que yacía vendada y despeinada sobre la cama a la que acababa de sujetar. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza, lanzó un graznido que sonó como una queja, y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

La hikikomori permaneció inmóvil por el resto del día con la mirada perdida en el techo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - El diario de los sueños

**CAPITULO 3**

 **EL DIARIO DE LOS SUEÑOS**

\- Habitación 504, nombre de la paciente: Madotsuki Suzuhara, 15 años de edad, peso: 45 kilogramos, presuntamente malnutrida, altura: 1,46 metros. Notas: La paciente parece tener una especie de fobia a otras personas. Durante los primeros quince días fue muy difícil para el personal del hospital controlar el progreso de su estado de salud por la actitud agresiva que demostraba tener la paciente el momento que alguien más ingresara a su habitación.

El investigador había escuchado con calma cómo el doctor le leía el expediente médico de la joven que había intentado suicidarse hace unos días. Tomó unos apuntes en silencio en una libreta, y se dirigió nuevamente al médico.

\- ¿Cree usted que es muy pronto aún para que pueda hacerle algunas preguntas a la señorita Suzuhara?

El médico se veía notoriamente preocupado por un momento, pero luego declaró:

\- Estos últimos tres días ha empezado a actuar de manera diferente. Quiero decir, parece haber dejado de ser violenta, pero no tenemos eso por seguro. No hemos controlado aún qué tipo de patología psicológica podría padecer. El estado físico de la paciente era mucho más urgente de atender.

\- ¿Acaso usted no ha considerado que su estado mental podría encontrarse en igual o peor forma que el de su estado físico?

El doctor frunció el ceño y replicó:

\- Oiga, yo no soy precisamente un psicólogo, ¿cómo podría saber eso? Mi trabajo es realizar operaciones con huesos rotos y velar por el recuperamiento de mis pacientes.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Lo siento, - dijo el médico - usted tiene razón. Mañana le verá un psiquiatra para verificar cómo se encuentra psicológica y emocionalmente.

El investigador asintió, luego le dio la mano al médico y dijo:

\- Pasaré entonces en dos días más. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a su paciente, pero creo que lo mejor será averiguar si ella está o no en condiciones de responder.

Era una tarde lluviosa. El vidrio de la ventana estaba totalmente empañado, y las gotas golpeaban la ventana persistentemente y con un ruido débil. El cielo gris reflejaba cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Madotsuki observaba la lluvia caer, con la mente distraida, empeñada en recordar algo.

Ya habían pasado dieciocho días desde que se encontraba en ese aburrido lugar. Aún le perturbaba la idea de que esta fuese su realidad y no otro bizarro sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar algo, pero no pudo.

"Es imposible", pensó. "Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar qué fue lo que soñé estos últimos dieciocho días."

Se había planteado la posibilidad de que no había dormido ni un poco todo ese tiempo, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era humanamente imposible. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía recordar algo como qué se había soñado hace pocos minutos?

La única manera de huir de esa realidad y dolor físico que le disgustaba tanto era dormir, y volver a la tranquilidad y quietud del nexus y sus puertas.

Pero el hecho de estar en el mundo de los sueños y perderse en la inmensidad de este no valía la pena si no recordaba qué fue lo que soñó. Es como salir de viaje durante las vacaciones, pero no recordar nada de lo que hiciste.

De repente se le iluminaron los ojos con entusiasmo al recordar un elemento crucial para preservar los eventos ocurridos en sus sueños.

"¡El diario, eso es!"

No lo había pensado antes, pero quizás era incapaz de recordar sus sueños porque no los anotaba, como solía haberlo hecho durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces miró alrededor más detenidamente, pero no pudo encontrar su querido diario de los sueños por ninguna parte.

Trató de inclinarse y mirar en los cajones a la derecha de su cama, pero los yesos le impedían moverse demasiado. Ya no estaba sujetada con esa horrible goma que le lastimaba las extremidades, pero de todas formas no era fácil moverse con todo lo que llevaba encima para su recuperación. Además, aún le dolía el cuerpo si se esforzaba demasiado.

Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y observó un pequeño control que reposaba sobre una mesa. Recordó vagamente que le habían dicho que podía usar eso para que se le atienda en caso de necesitar algo.

Le desagradaba la idea de mantener contacto con otras personas, pero habiendo llegado a este punto, y con la ansiedad de encontrar su diario - y esperando que nadie más lo haya leido -, tomó el aparato y presionó suavemente el botón, como esperando que no viniera nadie realmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una enfermera entró por la puerta. Madotsuki se alivió un poco, porque aún temía que alguna vez entren esos horribles seres humanoides con cabeza de pájaro que tantas veces habían vuelto sus sueños en pesadillas.

La joven enfermera, que llevaba su pelo negro recogido, se aproximó cautelosamente a la camilla de la paciente, con una media sonrisa entre miedo y nerviosismo, pero nada amigable.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amiguita? - preguntó entre dientes la enfermera.

Madotsuki quiso responder, pero sintió un leve ardor en la garganta al tratar de responder. La voz le salió con carraspera. Tosió un poco antes de poder hablar

\- T... Tengo un pequeño diario... Color marrón... Quisiera usarlo, pero creo que no puedo moverme mucho como para comprobar si está guardado por ahi en esta habitación.

La enfermera le miró con desagrado un segundo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

\- Por supuesto, amiguita. Espera mientras lo busco por ti.

La enfermera se aproximó cautelosamente al lado de la cama de Madotsuki mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

\- No voy a morderte, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, pero no quiero arriesgarme a romperme la nariz otra vez.

La joven quedó un poco confundida con esta declaración.

La enfermera abrió varios cajones, pero no podía encontrar lo que le había encargado su paciente. Se levantó después de revisar el último cajón sin suerte.

\- Me temo que no hay ningún tipo de libreta o diario en estos armarios.

\- Lo necesito. Por favor pregunte al doctor si lo ha visto.

La mujer se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

Madotsuki sintió un nudo en la garganta. No estaba segura de si aquella persona era fiable o siquiera si realmente fuera a comunicarse con el médico. Decidió pensar positivamente y esperar lo mejor.

Se recostó sobre la camilla y trató de dormir. A lo mejor tenía suerte y esta vez sí podría volver a su propio mundo donde esté lejos de ese desagradable lugar.

Cayó profundamente dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

Oscuridad otra vez. Ya se había acostumbrado. Qué aburrido.

De pronto, muy despacio, empiezan a aparecer formas a su alrededor, como nubes de colores que la reciben alegremente.

"¡Por fin!", pensó, "El mundo de los sueños está reformándose".

Admiraba pasivamente el espectáculo, hasta que, sin previo aviso, las formas se esfumaron en el aire, la oscuridad se desvaneció y pudo ver el rostro de la enfermera que la miraba desde cerca.

La hikikomori se irritó y le hechó una mirada de muerte.

La enfermera se sobresaltó con esa expresión y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le gritó la paciente de mal humor.

\- T-tu diario... Me temo que no se encuentra en este hospital.

La hikikomori quedó perpleja unos segundos antes de poder asimilar lo que le acaban de informar.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Un mundo quebrado

**CAPITULO 4**

 **UN MUNDO QUEBRADO**

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Cómo está tan segura de eso?

\- El doctor me informó que tus pertenencias están bajo investigación.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Ni idea.

La joven se molestó con el tono casual en la respuesta de aquella persona.

\- El caso es que no creo que puedas usar tu diario por un tiempo. Ten algo de paciencia.

Madotsuki le hechó una mirada de incredulidad y luego se recostó sobre su cama sin decir palabra.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación. Preguntas sin respuesta invadían la cabeza de la hikikomori. ¿Era acaso posible que el destino tuviera algo planeado para ella, dejando atrás todo aquello relacionado a su vida de enclaustramiento? No, no es posible. Ella no creía en algo tan absurdo e infantil como el destino. El hecho de haber sobrevivido a su intento de suicido no era nada más que una cruel y desagradable casualidad.

Entonces, ¿qué le detenía de volver a intentarlo?

No estaba segura, pero podría aprovechar esta 'oportunidad' para descubrir lo que la llevó a decidir a quitarse la vida.

En ese momento, sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, la habitación a su alrededor se desvaneció y quedó dormida.

Estaba parada de vuelta en ese balcón al que ya estaba tan acostumbrada. El cielo estaba oscuro y despedía una siniestra luz roja sobre el edificio.

Madotsuki parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que sus sueños volvían a tener forma. En ese momento, y después de mucho tiempo, sintió un alivio tremendo, y ni pensó en lo que ocurría en el mundo real.

Los pesados yesos y vendajes, el cuentagotas, sus tubos de sangre y oxígeno; todos estos habían desaperecido. Llevaba su ropa usual y el cabello arreglado en dos largas trenzas.

Suspiró con nostalgia mientras apreciaba el lugar desde donde ingresaba a sus sueños.

Se volteó hacia la puerta de vidrio que llevaba a su dormitorio. La luz roja del cielo irreal era tan intensa que se reflejaba en el vidrio y no dejaba ver el interior del cuarto.

Se aproximó impacientemente a este y empujó a un lado la puerta corrediza para ingresar.

Se detuvo en seco al notar que algo no andaba bien.

Pedazos de diferentes tamaños de madera del mosaico del suelo, trozos de pared y del techo flotaban sin rumbo en una profunda e infinita oscuridad con la que ya se había familiarizado recientemente.

Ver su habitación en este estado le deprimió bastante. ¿Qué había ocurrido aquí? ¿Por qué era tan difícil volver a su mundo de los sueños?

Suspiró decepcionada.

"Supongo que faltará un tiempo para que este mundo pueda restaurarse", pensó.

Tomó impulso y saltó hacia un pedazo de suelo cercano a la puerta del balcón. Se tambaleó un poco antes de poder ponerse de pie y poder saltar al siguiente. Siguió así hasta que alcanzó su cama, que por suerte estaba entera. Se meció suavemente en esta, ya que aparentemente sólo ella sentía el efecto de la gravedad.

Se recostó, y observó lo que quedaba de su dormitorio. La puerta que dirigía al nexus se encontraba en pedazos, por lo que le era imposible visitar el resto del sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar lentamente por el movimiento de la cama, lejos del resto de la habitación.

A pesar de q le preocupaba el estado actual de este mundo, le tranquilizaba ver que ya podía soñar de nuevo.

Durante tanto tiempo, este mundo había sido su único escape de la aburrida realidad que había aguantado durante su enclaustramiento, al punto de considerar sus sueños como vivencias reales.

Y aunque no todos eran sueños agradables, se había acostumbrado a estos de forma que ya nada le impresionaba.

No, no era cariño lo que sentía por este mundo, sólo se había acostumbrado demasiado a este.

Básicamente, se había memorizado bien a qué mundo llevaba qué puerta, qué conseguía ella al usar qué efecto, qué ocurría exactamente si interactuaba con qué personaje o ente. Pero esta era su única forma de expandirse y explorar qué había más allá de esas cuatro paredes que sofocaban su existencia. Irónicamente, era como sentir claustrofobia estando encerrado por decisión propia. Quería volver a tener esos sueños, aunque sean exactamente los mismos cada vez que se va a dormir. Ahora que sólo queda un mundo quebrado, ella se siente incompleta y más incómoda que nunca. Quería volver a soñar como si nada hubiese pasado y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que el mundo se restaure por si mismo.

Abrió los ojos. Aún estaba dentro del sueño. La cama flotaba en medio de la nada. El resto del cuarto había desaparecido o estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo.

El sentimiento de claustrofobia regresó, ya que no podía moverse de donde se encontraba. Esto le recordó un poco a los Toriningen, que al atraparla la encerraban en un espacio confinado como este.

Pensó por un momento en usar su efecto 'bruja' y salir de ahí volando, pero recordó que dejó todo en el nexus, frente a las doce puertas que llevaban a las diferentes locaciones en sus sueños.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer: meterse en cama y tratar de dormir. Rara vez ocurría, pero al meterse en cama estando soñando podía entrar aún más profundo dentro de sus sueños. Se metió bajo las sábanas y trató de dormir, pasaron unos minutos sin que nada ocurra. Se levantó y se paró sobre la cama.

No estaba dispueata a volver a ese desagradable hospital todavía, así que hizo la segunda cosa que se le ocurrió hacer: saltar hacia el vacío.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se dejó llevar por la gravedad hacia el vacío. No estaba segura de por qué lo hizo, pero ya no quería estar más tiempo sin poder hacer nada.

Al caer, recordó por un instante que ya había hecho lo mismo en la vida real, tratando de suicidarse.

"Es bastante irónico que esté soñando esto ahora", pensó.

Sintió de repente que algo le jalaba su pierna, pero la velocidad de la caida no se detuvo mucho y presenció con horror cómo esta salía arrancada de su cuerpo y se perdía en la oscuridad. Luego sintió como su brazo derecho también era arrancado violentamente y desaparecía por completo.

Iba perdiendo partes de su cuerpo mientras caía, hasta que sólo quedó su cabeza.

Hubo un fuerte golpe que se sintió demasiado real.

Madotsuki estaba de vuelta en el hospital al lado de la camilla, sobre el suelo, con el tubo de sangre del cuentagotas suelto, derramándose sobre su rostro. Había caído sobre su brazo sano y se había golpeado muy fuerte la espalda y la pierna, que ya estaban enyesados y con huesos rotos.

Lanzó al aire un grito descomunal que posiblemente se oyó en todo el hospital.

Surgió un dolor indescriptible, que sólo se podría comparar con el que sintió por una décima de segundo al saltar del balcón.

Pero esta vez no quedó inconsciente al instante que cayó al suelo. El dolor la acompañó por casi dos largos minutos, que parecían una eternidad, en lo que el doctor y tres enfermeras entraban apresuradamente en la habitación, descubrir lo que ocurrió e inyectarle algo de anestesia para

tranquilizar lo antes posible a la joven paciente.

El dolor tardó mucho en desaperecer, o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a quedar dormida.


End file.
